


Lookin' For Love

by riipple



Series: Crystal Covered Clovers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clairvoyance, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Rated T for language, Secret Admirer, Urban Fantasy, mark and Donghyuck are whipped for e/o lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riipple/pseuds/riipple
Summary: Something flutters out of Donghyuck's locker. He picks it up, flipping it around to get a closer look. It's a letter, a familiar yellow envelope sealed with a cute sunflower sticker. On one side isTo: Donghyuckwritten in messy but neat handwriting.Ah. So Dream Boy's letters have started coming in.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Crystal Covered Clovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lisa for "betaing" this for me and listening to my rambles about nct altho u know nothing about them!! she doesn't have an ao3 act but this is her [wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/simpforyongbokk)
> 
> also thanks to [Pretty U](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=J5juKw-mnGw) by Seventeen for inspiration on the love letters lmao

**D-12**

_There's the sound of pen scribbles. A hunched figure sitting in front of a dimly lit desk. Scrunched up paper balls everywhere. On the desk there's a clearing: a spread of bumblebee yellow envelopes lies in the middle, not too far away, a sheet of sunflower stickers. Donghyuck watches the boy anxiously scribble words into the paper, visibly getting more frustrated with every word he writes. It's a new perspective today. Donghyuck stands up, slowly approaching the boy. He peers over his shoulder, trying to get a look. The first sentence reads: "Ever since I saw you—"_

The dream cuts off. Donghyuck wakes up, calm and collected, sitting up on his bed. He reaches for the notebook on the table besides his bed, and starts to write.

🔮

Walking down the hallway today gives him an immense feeling of déjà vu. Yes, he's walked down this hallway for years, but today, he has a hunch that something's going to happen. He pries open his locker, wanting to grab some books for his next class.

Something flutters out of Donghyuck's locker. He picks it up, flipping it around to get a closer look. It's a letter, a familiar yellow envelope sealed with a cute sunflower sticker. On one side is _To: Donghyuck_ written in messy but neat handwriting.

_Ah. So Dream Boy's letters have started coming in._

It's no secret that Donghyuck gets prophetic dreams. He's a seer, after all, like the rest of the school.

The letter strikes a memory in his brain—he's not unfamiliar with these letters; it's the ones he sees in his dreams, anyways. He pulls out a notebook from his bag slung over his shoulder. It's a plain ring notebook, decorated with sunflower and fuzzy bear stickers. It's titled: _Vision notebook!! (the VERY important one)_

He flips to the first page, which showcases a few hurried scribbles. He still remembers when he wrote that, startling awake and jotting down his dream on the nearest notebook he could find, teeming to spill out every detail to his best friends. 

_("Come on, there's no way that's true," Chenle says, dubious._

_"It is! I didn't spend my whole life in Seer School having visions in my dreams," Donghyuck proclaims, sliding the notebook across the table._

_Renjun picks it up, eyes following each written line, "I know you're a seer and all, but you? Having a secret admirer?"_

_Donghyuck scoffs. "Have you seen me? I'm absolutely adorable,"_

_"Adorable!?" Chenle shrieks, "No way!")_

And, to be honest, these letters make his life a tad bit more interesting. Or, more interesting than being a seer is, of course. He's only been having these dreams about the letters for days, and it's getting kind of boring. When would he get the first letter? (Today, apparently.) But, even when getting normal prophetic dreams, they're usually about people he doesn't even know. All in all, he likes these letters. They're pretty interesting. There's just one _teeny tiny_ problem. 

  
  


Okay, here's what he knows: 

One, the letters come daily, for at least a week, judging from his dreams. The only exception is on Wednesday. He isn't sure why, though.

Two, he doesn't remember what exactly the letters say, but what he does know is that they're pretty well written. This evidence makes him think that the secret admirer's probably studying literature, which means, there's a chance he's a Verbal Prophetic Seer. Those kids write the most poems and prophecies, after all.

Three, this secret admirer, whoever he is, is definitely very, very sneaky. He'll most likely deliver the letters in the early morning, (seriously who wakes up at 5 A.M just to deliver letters?) since Donghyuck goes to school at 6, and checks his locker first thing in the morning. In his dreams, there's _always_ an envelope waiting for him. 

So, here's the deal: He might already have a huge crush on the guitar-playing, hoop-shooting extraordinaire, Luck Seer Mark Lee. 

_Your smile is as bright as a thousand suns. Perhaps you give life to a thousand planets as well? I know I might be one of them._

_-your secret admirer_

Donghyuck stares at the cream-coloured paper in his hand. He breaks into a small smile, warmth blooming in his chest. He's never been complemented like this before. He reads it a few more times, smile getting wider and wider with each line. 

When was the last time he felt like this? Probably at one game where Mark made eye contact with him in the bleachers. He banishes that thought to the back of his mind. This isn't about Mark Lee right now, it's about _Dream Boy,_ slash secret admirer, and he's just sent his first letter. 

He folds the letter back neatly, trying to put it back into the envelope, when he notices something else in it. It's a small cartoon sticker of a lion. _Wait. This wasn't in the vision._ He frowns, examining the sticker. _Did I miss this?_

He reads the first page in his notebook. It didn't say anything about this sticker. Contemplating for a while, he decides to put it back into the letter. With the first letter wedged between the pages, he closes the book.

  
  


"Yo, guess what?" Donghyuck slings an arm over Renjun's shoulder as they walk down the hallway. 

"Hm?" Renjun hums noncommittally. 

" _Dream Boy_ sent his first letter," Donghyuck says, with a smug smirk on his face. Renjun's eyes widen. 

"No way," 

Donghyuck pulls out the letter from the book, "I can't believe you didn't trust my dreams,"

Renjun snatches the letter out of Donghyuck's hand, ignoring the shout of protest from him. 

He reads the letter, eyebrows furrowing. "Okay, I'll believe you. There's no way you could come up with this on your own."

"I— are you calling me dumb?" 

"Yeah, basically," Renjun hands the letter back to him, patting his back, "Have fun with this, I gotta go," 

"You're not going to help me find out who it is?" Donghyuck pouts at Renjun's retreating figure. 

Renjun makes a 'call me' gesture with his hand, "FaceTime me. You know when. The usual,"

Donghyuck breaks out into a lopsided smile, he knew he could trust his best friend.

  
  


**D-11**

_A yellow envelope sits unsealed on a desk. The curtains flutter in the wind. It stays like that for a while. The scene is focused on a corner of a room— which Donghyuck recognises as Dream Boy's. The desk, unlike the previous dream, is now clean and neat. Photographs of blurred people are stuck to the wall, it's probably people who the boy is close to. There's a particular polaroid, with the words_ 'My little lion!' _scribbled on the bottom. Now, Dream Boy comes back, a small piece of paper in hand. It's the lion sticker. He puts it in the envelope with utmost care._

New notes are written in the notebook that night.

🔮

He swings open the door of his locker, being greeted by the envelope. It's the same as yesterday's, just another design of a sunflower sticker. He opens the envelope carefully, pulling out the letter. 

_The weather's getting cold lately, remember to keep warm. Every time I see you my heart is on fire._

_-your secret admirer_

A blush rises up to his cheeks. He'd known this letter had to do with warmth, but he didn't expect him to be this flattered about it.

There's a small doodle of a simple lion on the corner or the page. In brackets, it writes: _(sorry I can't draw haha)_ So. He uses 'haha'. Donghyuck thinks it's cute. _Dream Boy_ is an absolute dork.

 _Much like Mark Lee,_ his mind supplies. He immediately puts the letter back into the envelope and slams the door shut. No, he will _not_ think about this right now.

He somehow misses the piercing stare of a boy, hiding behind a pillar. 

"Oh, did he not like it?" The boy mutters, pout forming, frown set into his face.

His friend comes up behind him, "I'm pretty sure he did. But we gotta go now, or else we'll be late for practice," 

"He slammed the door so loudly, though," 

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Continue wooing him with your notes, or even better, confess to him right now," His friend says, dragging him away. 

"Dude, you know I can't do that!" He shouts in protest.

His friend only gives a disappointed grunt.

  
  


The glass doors of the shop swing open with force, causing the bell to jingle. It creates an easily recognisable melody. Sunlight streams through the display window in front, letting gentle rays of light caress the leaves and petals of each plant. Little rainbows scatter around the place as the light refracts from a crystal hung above the window. A soft song echoes through the shop like a calming lullaby.

The boy behind a workbench scowls in the middle of pruning his flowers. "Stop manhandling that door, Hyuck, it's gonna break one day." 

"It's not like you won't be able to buy a new one. With your Luck, it's not going to break, anyway," Donghyuck dismisses the warning Chenle sends towards him, opting to dump himself on the bean bag they had behind the counter. 

"Yeah, well, you don't know that!" Chenle defends, brandishing his pruning shear at Donghyuck. 

"Your _un_ level is literally a _hundred._ That's the highest level. You have the most Luck in the world." Donghyuck deadpans. It's true, in a world where one's Luck was measured, the most people usually had was around fifty _uns_ of Luck.

"Hyuck, shut up. 'Le, don't point that at him, it's dangerous." Renjun appears from a room, blocked off by a simple bead curtain. 

"Injun! You're finally here!" Donghyuck exclaims, looking at Renjun. 

"I should be the one saying that. What took you so long, huh? Now bring out the letters."

"Letters?" Chenle asks, " _The_ letters!?" 

"Mhm," Donghyuck reaches into his jacket to show off the envelopes. 

Chenle squints, pushing his bangs away to get a closer look. "Your dreams were right?" 

Donghyuck sighs, exasperated. "Of course they were real, Chenle. I'm a literal _Seer_. Visionary Prophetic Seer. I predict things. In my dreams."

"Holy shit, they were right!" Chenle exclaims, after reading both the letters. "Who do you think the admirer is?" He bounces with excitement, purple hair bobbing up and down. 

"We don't know. It's only the second letter. How would we know?" Renjun deadpans. 

Pouting, Chenle discovers the lion sticker in the first envelope. "Look at this, then! This might be a clue." he pulls the sticker out, holding it between two fingers for them to see, "Why else would there be a _lion_ sticker in a letter addressed to Donghyuck? Hyuck isn't a lion," 

Renjun takes in a sharp breath, "I have to agree with Chenle on this one. A lion wouldn't be the first animal I'd associate you with," he frowns, tilting his head. 

"Then what animal would I be associated with?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes, brows furrowed. 

"A monkey!"

"You disrespect your elders like this—"

"No, Chenle," Renjun lets out a deep sigh, "You look like a pudu. Those tiny deer things." 

Donghyuck thinks he vaguely remembers what a pudu is.

"Okay, fine. That sticker may be a clue, but it's too vague." Donghyuck points out. He recalls some parts of his dream last night— the scribbles on the bottom of a polaroid picture. 

Just then, a phone rings. It's Chenle's, and he picks it up to answer. There's an incredulous tone in his voice as he talks to the person on the other end. 

"Okay guys, my mom said y'all have to leave now because we just got a huge order and we can't have any distractions in the shop," Chenle tells them as he hangs up, pointing a rose stalk at them.

"You won't mess up the order, anyways, jeez," Donghyuck groans, but he still makes his way towards the door. "See ya whenever,"

He gets a few murmurs of goodbye in return. 

  
  


**D-9**

_He's surrounded by pitch black darkness, falling. Wind caresses his face, bare feet turning cold till it tingles. He lands without any impact, still shrouded by darkness. Sitting up, he looks around him. There's a single point of light, like a white dot on black paper. He stares harder. It looks like a star._

He frowns when he wakes up. He's pretty sure he had a dream like this already. About Friday's letter. The fourth one. Huh.

🔮

_I want to gather all the pretty words and give them to you. A bouquet of my own, to you who deserves them._

_-your secret admirer_

Today's letter leaves him with one thought: _Who the hell is this guy and_ why _is he so good at words?_ He's lost in thought, tapping the envelope on his palm while he thinks. There was no dream yesterday, and coincidentally, ( _maybe not coincidentally, no…_ ) there was no letter as well. So it's true that the letters don't come on Wednesday. Suspicious.

 _What if he's busy on Wednesdays? Or on Tuesdays? Since he most likely writes his letters the day before,_ He sighs. He has no clue where to start finding out the identity of this boy. 

Just before he could continue his train of thoughts, the bell rings. He sighs, slamming his locker shut.

  
  


"Injun-ah! Why are we here?" Donghyuck drawls. They're at some art supply shop Renjun frequents, and he knows full well why they're here: to buy Renjun's supplies for his art. 

"I need to buy stuff, dumbass." Renjun picks up a few paint bottles, checking them out. 

"This is so not fun, I can't believe you asked me to hang out, and here we are," Donghyuck laments

" _I_ can't believe you have the _audacity_ to say that _I_ asked you to hang out, when _you_ were the one who followed me here," Renjun doesn't spare him a glance.

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, making a face. He's extremely bored, even though he knows he has homework to do, but he really can't be bothered to do it. He decides to wander the store instead, going in-between the aisles, inspecting everything that catches his eyes.

He ends up in some crafts section, with endless trays of beads and charms in front of him. Unable to stop himself, he picks up a few charms, _ooh-ing_ and _aah-ing_ at the designs. There's one of a dolphin emoji, and Donghyuck's reminded of Chenle.

Just as he's about to leave, he notices someone beside him, looking at charms as well. He looks at him, a bespectacled boy, picking at a few. Donghyuck blinks. He recognises him. How could he not?

"Mark Lee?" He blurts out. He immediately berates himself mentally, because _this is kind of embarrassing, he doesn't even know you._ At the mention of his name, Mark looks up. Recognition glints in his eyes as he takes in Donghyuck's presence beside him. 

"O-oh, Donghyuck." Mark's cheeks colour a bit. 

"Wait, you know me?" Donghyuck's eyes widen, gesturing to himself. 

"Yeah? 2nd year, right? Music elective?" Mark says slowly, unsure.

He pushes his glasses back up from when it had slid down to his nose. His black hair seems like it has been tussled too many times.

 _What the fuck he looks so cute right now? I'm about to combust—_ "Yeah, haha. Um. What brings you here?" _What are you, Donghyuck? The basic bitch who goes 'hey, come here often?'_

Mark seems to be taken back by his question, "Uh. I'm buying some stuff for my sister, yeah. What about you?" There's a few charms in his hand, mostly galaxy themed.

"I just followed my friend here and, well. I wandered off." Donghyuck shoots a (fake) nonchalant grin at Mark. (It's fake because no, he's not okay, he's on the verge of exploding because _who_ can talk easily, five feet apart (because they're not gay (vine reference, hah!)) from their crush?)

Mark seems to want to say a few more words, but Donghyuck turns around abruptly, "Oh! Would you look at that, my friend's calling, I have to go! See you,” Renjun absolutely did not call for him.

He catches a confused wave from Mark before he turns around the aisle and scrambles to find Renjun. 

"Renjun! Hey!" He finds said person looking at a wide spread of sketchbooks. "Guess who I just saw," he whispers. 

"Mark Lee?" Renjun deadpans.

"What the hell? How did you know? Did you steal my vision seeing powers?" Donghyuck squints suspiciously at him.

Renjun sighs. "Here you go again, discriminating on auditory Seers," He jokes, "I could've heard some conversation you had with Mark, or something." 

"You heard it?" It was such an awkward conversation, Donghyuck did _not_ want anyone to eavesdrop or else he'd drop dead on the spot. 

"Pfft, no, you just had that look in your eyes again." 

He frowns. "What look?" 

"The one that always appears when you think about Mark." Renjun pauses, "Dang, I could be a Donghyuck Seer instead." 

"No way, I am _not_ that easy to read, shut up." He presses his tongue to his cheek, crossing his arms. 

"Whatever you say. What was Mark doing here?" Renjun flips through a sketchbook.

"Buying stuff for his sister,"

"Oh." There's a long silence, "Wait. Mark Lee doesn't have a sister," 

Donghyuck's jaw drops. "Wait a minute? Then what was he doing here?"

Renjun looks into Donghyuck's eyes, equally as puzzled, "I… dunno?" 

"Is the simulation glitching or what? Maybe he just has a secret sister? What the heck."

Renjun hums, "Much to think about."

  
  


**D-7**

_He stands on a rocky cliff, with the wide ocean in front of him, crashing relentlessly. It's foggy. That's the first thing he notices. He turns around, frowning. What did all this mean? Why was he teleported here? Did Dream Boy have something to do with the ocean? The sound of cawing fills his ears. He looks ahead, something is emerging from the fog. It's two seagulls, flying side by side._

That was, by far, the most confusing dream he's ever had. There was no letter, no envelope, nothing. Just the ocean. He stares at his notebook for a long time, theories forming in his head. 

🔮

The envelope is taped to his locker today, instead of being slipped into the locker. Donghyuck takes it off carefully. It's a little bulky today, there must be something inside.

The letter is tucked into the envelope, along with a small candy bar. He fishes it out, looking at it. It's a Milky Way chocolate bar. Looking at it, he squints his eyes. What could it mean?

He stares at it for a long time, before deciding, _whatever, I'll just eat it._

_Off all the possibilities, I have been blessed to exist here beside you._

_-your secret admirer_

Oh. It's pretty bold today. Donghyuck breaks out in a small smile, rummaging for his notebook. It makes a little more sense now, the stuff written in there. _Dream Boy_ always exceeds Donghyuck's expectations of what could be in the letter.

  
  


"—And then we were looking at each other like 'what is he on', because he was being weird as hell, but turns out it was just a prank." Hyunjin rants about something that happened over the weekend. Donghyuck half-listens, furiously cramming his math homework he 'forgot' to do yesterday. 

"Mm, wow," He replies, while losing his mind about question 6(b) because _what the heck, is this answer correct because it does NOT seem so—_

"Um. Is Lee Donghyuck in this class?" He hears a familiar voice say, but doesn't really pay attention to it. 

"Yo. Isn't that Mark Lee? He's calling for you?" Hyunjin says, awestruck. At the mention of Mark's name, he looks up, staring straight ahead at the person at the door. 

"Yeah?" He stands up, glancing around nervously. 

"Can I… talk to you?" Mark cocks his head, gesturing to the outside of his classroom. 

Donghyuck's heart pounds wildly in his chest, "Yeah, sure." And he follows Mark outside the class. _Oh, shit, did he find out about my crush?_

There's a moment of anticipation as he stands in front of Mark, looking down. 

"You…" Mark starts. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut.

"You like to sing, right? Uh, would you like to help me with my music project? I'm, like, trying to find a vocalist." 

Donghyuck snaps his head up, eyes wide. He processes the words that just came out Mark's mouth.

"You— me? Helping with your music project?" He says, dumbfounded. Mark nods earnestly.

"I mean, sure! Of course!" Donghyuck chuckles sheepishly, which causes Mark to let out a little giggle as well. 

"Are you free on Saturday next week? I mean, I booked the school's music studio that day and, like… yeah." He asks. 

Donghyuck's not really sure, but man, he absolutely _will_ clear his schedule for Mark Lee.

"I'm free next Saturday, yeah" His heart is beating so hard, does he really need that much blood around his body?

"Cool, thanks," The smile Mark shoots him is blinding. 

  
  


**_hyuck🐻:_ **

AYO????

MARK JUST aSKED ME

TO HELP IN HIS MUSIC PROJECT

AAAAAAAAAAAAA IM COMBUSTING

**_le🐬:_ **

jfc I thought you were going to say mark asked you out 

boo this movie sucks

**_jun🦊:_ **

honestly same

**_hyuck🐻:_ **

mARK LEE JUST ASKED ME TO HELP HIM

WDYM "BoO tHis mOvie sUcks" it's DEVELOPMENT

**_jun🦊:_ **

there would be more development if you just asked him out 

**_hyuck🐻:_ **

STFU yoU don't have shit happening in your lives you have no right to talk

**_le🐬:_ **

my un is 100 I have rights

**_hyuck🐻:_ **

yes, but no❤️

I don't see YOU having a crush??

or is it the blue haired boy from that cafe or wtv

**_le🐬:_ **

no comment✨💅

**_hyuck🐻:_ **

pissbaby I don't see you talking to him

**_le🐬:_ **

huh what's that???? I think the connections getting shitty I gtg!

**_hyuck🐻:_ **

lele you SUCK 

He pockets his phone, scowling. Renjun and Chenle never take him seriously. It's probably time to get new friends.

  
  


**D-5**

_He looks around, huge marbles of colour circling around him. He realises, he's in a solar system, much like the ones on diagrams he sees in class. However, these planets, they're different. Kind of like glass beads rather than giant clumps of mass. Like stuff one could find at craft shops._

He finds himself confused when he wakes up. (as always, these dreams aren't the most easily understandable.) 

🔮

Donghyuck empties his cup of cola, noisily sucking the last few drops of the drink. He puts it down on the table, and the ice clatters in the cup. 

"Stop eating so quickly, we still have an hour till the movie," Renjun says, halfway through his burger. 

Chenle hums in agreement, picking at his fries. Donghyuck groans.

"Oh, right, Hyuck, how's the thing with your secret admirer?" Chenle asks, curious.

Donghyuck makes a sound, "Eh… I dunno? His letters are really nice, though." 

"Are you going to fall in love with him?" There's a teasing glint in Chenle's eyes, "What about," He wiggles his eyebrows, "Mark Lee?" 

An uneasy feeling creeps up the back of Donghyuck's mind. He groans, resting his head on both of his palms. "Don't remind me about it,"

Chenle cackles, high pitched like a dolphin. Donghyuck scowls, and reaches over the table to shove him. Chenle dodges easily, as he always does. _That snake._

"What am I going to do if the secret admirer actually confesses, though?" Donghyuck laments, stirring the ice in his cup with his straw.

"Make him and Mark battle it out for your affection?" Renjun suggests. 

Donghyuck's face drops, "But like, Mark doesn't even like me, why would he battle someone who does like me?" 

"Oh. Right," And the conversation lulled.

  
  


**D-4**

_The envelope opens by itself, wind gushing out of the yellow packaging. It swirls around him, sweeping him up into the air, along with a few leaves— where did those come from? Donghyuck grabs the letter that's been sent flying into the air, unfolding it. He sees a few clear words, the rest being blurred. On the paper, three phrases: flying, breathless, into the air._

Donghyuck wakes up anchored in his bed, feeling unusually heavy after floating in the air. Not that he did physically float. He grabs the conveniently-placed notebook beside his bed, and pens down his thoughts.

🔮

The envelope flutters to the ground once his locker is opened, and Donghyuck scrambles to catch it before it falls to the ground. 

_It must be tiring, running around my head all day._

_-M_

Donghyuck let out a laugh. That was… unbelievably cheesy. Did _Dream Boy_ finally run out of words to say? 

Speaking of, the sign-off had changed. Now it was _M_ . He frowned. Was that _Dream Boy's_ Initial? _M. Who had the initial M?_

  
  


He catches Renjun walking down the hallway, chatting with a friend of his. Donghyuck vaguely recognises him. A transfer from Japan.

"Junnie! Over here!" He shouts. 

Renjun looks over, whispering something to his friend, before shooting Donghyuck an annoyed look and hurrying over. 

"What?" Renjun sighs.

Donghyuck pulls out the letter with a glint in his eye, "Guess what,"

Renjun makes a face, "You… got a letter?" 

Donghyuck gestures for him to go on. 

He thinks for a while, "What else is there?"

Donghyuck sighs, "So the boy's name starts with M," 

Renjun freezes, cogs turning in his brain. He's about to say something when Donghyuck interrupts him, "We finally have a good clue,"

Renjun sighs in exasperation. When was Donghyuck this stupid?

_(Later in the flower shop, he tells Chenle all about Donghyuck's new clue._

_Chenle's silent as he takes a few moments to process the information, then breaks out in a grin._

_"So who's gonna tell him?")_

  
  


**D-3**

_He's back again in Dream Boy— or M's room. Now he has a larger view of it. He looks around the room. His wardrobe spans an entire wall, with his bed and desk on the other end of the room. There's a guitar lying on the bed. He must've been playing it often. Wait. Why is he even in M's room? Isn't that… creepy?_

He wakes up, a crease in his eyebrows, and a feeling of guilt.

🔮

The envelope is once again, taped to his locker. Donghyuck tilts his head in curiosity. Was it another candy bar? Only one way to find out. 

He removes it gently, opening the envelope with care. He peers inside, and there's a silvery chain inside. Frowning, he takes it out. What could it be? 

The chain unravels to become a loop, with charms and beads of planets hanging from it.

The charms knock into each other and produce a clanging sound. 

Donghyuck smiles softly at it, admiring the beauty of the bracelet. It's pretty shiny. He pulls out the letter to see what it says.

_You're the brightest star in my darkest night._

_-M_

_p.s I hope you enjoy the bracelet. I made it myself, but I'm not good at handicraft. :)_

There's a doodle of Saturn and earth on the corner of the paper. 

So the bracelet was handmade? _I'm about to melt_ , _he's… so cute?_ He can't help but think about his crush on a certain someone as well. 

_Oh no, what am I going to do? Am I going to have_ two _crushes?_ His smile falls as he ponders in his mind. _I'm just— I'm just not going to think about this._ There's an activities fair the school is holding today, and he hopes it'll be a good distraction.

(The bracelet stays clasped around his wrist, though. He's not going to let such effort be wasted.)

  
  


The main courtyard bustles with various students, milling around between various booths. To say it was packed is an understatement. Booths line the courtyard, all with posters of their respective clubs. Donghyuck sees a poster from their (unofficial) rival club, and scowls. There should _not_ be that many people crowding around their booth.

"Where the hell is our club booth?" He mutters, peering into the thick weave of people. _Was it booth 6N?_ His frown gets deeper as he squints his eyes. He'd check his phone, but it was in his pocket, and he did not have enough hands to take it out. Curse Huang Renjun for giving him this unnecessarily heavy crate filled with, what? Flowers? He doesn't even know. 

Taking in a deep breath, he plunges into the crowd, pushing past everyone in his way. They shoot him dirty looks, but he gives them even dirtier ones. 

  
  


He finds himself lost, 30 minutes later, in the middle of booths _2L_ and _8U,_ and even more confused because these booth numbers made absolutely _no_ sense at all. There's a permanent look of contempt on his face as he looks around helplessly for the Gardening Club booth.

"Hey, uh, do you need any help?" He hears from behind him. Turning around, he's met with Mark Lee, in all his glory.

He gapes, ears turning slightly red as he meets Mark's eyes, subconsciously fixing his hair. 

"Do you happen to know where booth _6N_ is? I've been trying to find it," Donghyuck manages to force out, mouth not really wanting to listen to him.

"Oh, yeah, it's near my booth. Do you, like, want me to show you the way?" Mark offers, and Donghyuck's never seen anyone as angelic as him.

He nods fervently, gesturing for Mark to lead him, while he carries the crate.

"You're in the Gardening Club, right?" Mark attempts to make some small talk. 

"Mhm. I was forced to join with Renjun, actually," Donghyuck drums his fingers on the crate. Mark lets out a giggle.

"I was forced to join Basketball because of Lucas," Mark says. 

Donghyuck's eyebrows raise, "Dang, really? I thought you just liked to play," 

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather join the Music Club, to be honest," 

"Oh shit? Me too," Donghyuck's never found someone that related to him that well. 

"Right? I didn't look forward to doing drills and stuff, but here we are," Mark chuckles. Donghyuck finds it fascinating that he, the Basketball team Captain didn't like doing drills. But then again, he finds whatever Mark does fascinating. 

"I guess we learn to like the things we hate eventually, huh?" 

Mark holds back a laugh, "Oh, yeah, I didn't like Lucas at first," 

This gets Donghyuck's attention, "Woah, what? You guys are like, the it couple, but plationic,"

"No, no. He kept pestering me, at first." There's a bright smile on Mark's face as he turns to look at Donghyuck.

"Oh. This is your booth, right?" Mark gestures to the right.

He turns to look around, and he's met with the knowing stare of Renjun manning the booth. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, by the way," He gives Mark a grin. He turns to Renjun, glaring.

"What are you looking at, huh?" He dumps the crate on the table, panting.

Renjun only raises his eyebrow suggestively.

  
  


**D-1**

_There's a soft noise coming from somewhere. He frowns, isn't that the sound of a guitar…? Looking around, surrounding him is nothing. Just a plain of endless fog. Before he can chase the sound, the dreamscape changes. It's a wooden structure, and he's in it. There's a light filtering from the top. He looks up, belatedly recognising that he's in a guitar._

Donghyuck wakes up, scoffing. _I already know he plays a guitar._ He still writes it down in his notebook, though.

🔮

_Love feels a lot like flying. A little bit breathless, a little but scared, but still thrilling. You're the one that sweeps me off my feet and into the air._

_-M_

Donghyuck can't help but squeal when he opens the letter. Taped to it is a little feather, which he finds cute. It goes tucked into his notebook as he turns to find Renjun. 

Someone bumps into his shoulder, however, an "Oof" spilling from his lips. A bunch of books topple to the ground, along with his notebook.

He scoffs, about to mutter an insult, but stops short when he sees who it is. His scowl slowly turns into a shocked look.

"Ah— I'm so sorry— Hyuck?" Mark looks at him in surprise.

"It's no big deal—" Donghyuck starts, but his eyes go wide. _Did he just call me Hyuck?!_ Wait, backtrack, backtrack. _He_ did _call me Hyuck, what the fuck._ His ears turn an unhealthy shade of red, and his mind promptly goes into overdrive. 

"Uh?" Mark's eyes shift around, starting to look panicked, "Hyuck? Should I not call you that? Sorry, like, it's just that I heard your friend? Renjun? He called you Hyuck and I just like assumed it was okay—"

 _It's especially okay if you call me Hyuck_ , Donghyuck wants to say, but all that comes out is, "Yes," 

Mark tilts his head with confusion.

"I meant, yeah, you can call me Hyuck," Donghyuck explains.

Mark's eyes close briefly as he sighs in relief. "Oh, thank god, I thought I messed up there," 

He crouches down to pick up the books.

"Well, it's no big deal!" Donghyuck reassures. 

Standing up, Mark smiles at him and hands Donghyuck his notebook. 

Donghyuck snatches it from him. _Shit, if he ever sees what's inside of this book—_

"Oh, right! I actually wanted to look for you. If it's okay, would you want to meet up after school? I wanted to talk about the project…" Mark trails off sheepishly.

Donghyuck pretends like he didn't deflate in disappointment, "Yeah, sure."

Mark beams at him, giving him a wave as he walks away.

Donghyuck stares at the notebook in his hands, a dreadful feeling clouding his head. _I'm so fucked._

  
  


"Renjunnie!" Donghyuck shouts. The person in question turns around, scowling.

"Jeez, don't shout so loudly in school," Renjun scolds, "Are we gonna go?" 

"Yeah, about that… Mark asked me to stay back for a while to talk about the project," Renjun's eyebrows raise as he hears 'Mark'. 

"Oh, you two alone?" Renjun smirks. 

"No! Shut up," Donghyuck elbows him, "If you want, you can tag along," 

"Would Mark want that?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind?" 

Renjun sighs. "You're seriously cockblocking yourself." He facepalms.

" _Huang Renjun,_ " Donghyuck warns. Renjun only barks out a laugh. 

  
  


The two of them find Mark sitting on a picnic bench in the school courtyard. He spots them, giving them a small wave. His eyes slightly widen when he sees Renjun tagging along. 

"Hey, Hyuck, Renjun." He greets. 

Chuckling, Renjun whispers, "Hyuck, huh?" 

Donghyuck shoots a glare at him, "Hey, Mark. Don't mind him, he wanted to tag along." 

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to give you the lyric sheet. We'll be doing a cover," Mark holds out a thin stack of paper. "I gotta go now, see you?" 

Donghyuck flips through the papers, "See ya," _Billionaire, huh?_ He looks up to bid goodbye to him, but something catches his eye.

Mark's standing, clutching his backpack that's slung on his shoulder. In his place lies a few pieces of familiar cream-coloured paper. Donghyuck furrows his brows at them. _Aren't those—?_

"Hey, Mark! You forgot this!" Renjun picks them up, waving them at Mark. 

Mark recognises the papers in his hand, and visibly flushes. His eyes look between Donghyuck and the papers. "Ah, right, yeah, thanks," He stammers out, snatching them out of Renjun's hands. "I'll get going now," 

Donghyuck's eyes waver, staring at the papers. _Those— they're the ones M uses. M… for Mark._ Somehow, relief blossoms in his chest.

"Mark! Wait!" He calls out so suddenly that his voice becomes hoarse. But Mark only gives him a quick glance over his shoulder, before running past the corner. 

"Fuck," Donghyuck buries his face in his hands, tears about to spill from his eyes. 

"That was weird— Hyuck? What's wrong?" Renjun's eyes widen at the sight of Donghyuck's distress. 

"He's _M_ . The one who's been sending me letters. _Dream Boy_. The secret admirer." His voice trembles. 

" _Mark's_ the secret admirer?" Renjun almost shrieks. "Took you long enough!"

"You _knew?!_ " Donghyuck's tone is almost disbelieving. "It's Mark. Mark likes me back." 

"He likes me back, Renjun!" 

"That's great! You don't need to mope over that shit anymore!"

Donghyuck shoves Renjun, "I was not moping!"

"You totally were! Over the phone ,'Oh, Renjun, I like Mark, but I have the secret admirer too, oh what do I do?'" Renjun mocks in a high-pitched tone, imitating Donghyuck.

"I do not speak like that," 

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it," Renjun sends him a shit-eating grin. "All in all, though, I'm happy for you." 

Donghyuck gasps dramatically. "Huang Renjun, being sappy?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, go get your man."

  
  


Donghyuck's probably on the verge of breaking down. Why? It's the impending doom that's going to greet him tomorrow. How will he face Mark knowing he has a crush on him, and he's his secret admirer? 

_I'll ignore him. Until he talks to me._ And that seems like a solid plan, until, _Oh, fuck. I'm still helping him with his project._

He buries his face in his pillow, groaning. 

  
  


**D-DAY**

_A field of four-leaf clovers meets his eye. He stands in the middle of it. It's endless. Spanning to the horizon and beyond. The sky is a saturated blue, and the clouds are as white as light._

He wakes up. He knows what it means. With his notebook in hand, he writes down the final dream. 

🔮

He sees the letter even before he reaches his locker. It's still as decorated as usual, the sunflower sticker still being used.

He rips the letter off the locker gently, prying it open and taking out the letter inside.

_Meet me at the largest oak tree in the courtyard after school._

_-I think you already know who I am_

Yes. Donghyuck knows who it was. His heart skips a beat. This could only mean one thing: a _confession_ . After so many years of pining after Mark Lee, never would he have expected that _Mark_ would be the one to confess to _him_. 

  
  


He spots Mark under the shade of the large oak tree. He's fidgeting, holding a sunflower in his hands. 

_Wait, that's… so cute._ Donghyuck blushes, even before he gets confessed to, just because. 

He walks up to Mark, and it feels like time stops when they make eye contact. His large brown eyes shine. Donghyuck's heart almost stops beating. 

"Lee Donghyuck." Mark says as Donghyuck stops in front of him. He pulls out some cue cards, and pardon him, Donghyuck has to laugh. 

This causes Mark to giggle, too. "Oka~ay, cut! Let's do that again." 

He clears his throat. "Ever since I saw you, you captivated me, y'know? Um, especially your singing. It's, like, angelic, and, well— beautiful, I guess. Honestly, I think it was love at first sight. H-hey, why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?"

Donghyuck hides his smile behind his hands, "No, it's just cheesy." 

"Then, well, I guess I'll cut to the point." Mark throws the cue cards to the floor. His face turns tomato red, "Will you be my boyfriend?" He offers the sunflower.

"Of course," Donghyuck grasps the sunflower, smile as bright as the sun. 

There's a _thud_ behind them, and a few squabbling noises. "When's the wedding!" Someone shouts, and he sounds like Chenle. _Wait, what are they doing here?_

He turns around, and he sees a bunch of people on the ground, tangled together. There's popcorn on the ground— which comes from Chenle, that bastard's holding a whole ass container— Renjun's squished under Lucas, and there's a few others, probably Mark's friends— he only recognises Jeno Lee. There are leaves in everyone's hair.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" Mark screams, sounding absolutely terrified.

"To cheer you on, bro!" Lucas shouts back. 

From under him, Renjun hisses, "Get off me, log!"

One of Mark's unidentified friends starts clapping, causing the other (shockingly bright blue haired) one to start clapping as well.

"Woo!" Chenle shouts. 

_Oh,_ Donghyuck thinks, with a smile still on his face, _this is a mess._

  
  


**D+1**

Mark stares at Donghyuck, who's looking at the lyric sheet in his hands. His lashes touch his cheek as he looks down, the moles on his face forming a constellation of their own. _He's the universe._

"I'll be singing, and you're rapping, right?" Donghyuck says. Even now, his voice is as smooth as honey.

"Mhm," Mark replies, never once taking his eyes off Donghyuck. He reaches a hand out combing through the soft curls of Donghyuck's hair. 

"Y'know, I had a huge crush on you before," Donghyuck confesses, giggling under Mark's gaze.

Oh? That's a surprise to Mark. "Really?" 

"Yeah. And I dreamt of the letters." Donghyuck smiles, shining as bright as the sun.

"Wait— _what?_ You knew I was going to give them to you?" Something on Donghyuck's wrist glints in the light. It's Mark's bracelet.

"Not you, but like, I knew what you were going to write," Donghyuck looks smug, "I had a tour of your room, even!" 

"My room? _How?_ " Mark sits up straight, eyes widening. 

"What can I say, I'm a clairvoyant, after all," Donghyuck waves his hand like he's dismissing something. 

And it's exactly at these times when Mark falls even more in love with Donghyuck, when he's so proud of himself and not afraid to show it. "That's so cool," 

"I know, right," 

And he loves every single aspect of Donghyuck, even the smallest quirk he has, every single bit of him. 

He hasn't stopped since that one day, seven years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un: (briefly mentioned in Chenle's text) the measurement of the amount of luck someone has in this au
> 
> I started this in September and wrote half of it in November.. then I kinda forgot about it 💀💀 so I hope the writing styles r still coherent teehee
> 
> damn will there be a prequel? I don't know. I don't know why the last line is That but ok ,, I guess...,
> 
> ehet I hope y'all enjoyed it


	2. BONUS: Vision Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting is a PAIN

Mark walks past Donghyuck's messy and unorganized desk, and something catches his attention. It's a ring notebook, sunflowers and bear stickers littering the plastic covers. The title is scribbled in black marker, which he presumes is Sharpie, judging from the vast collection of that particular brand of markers his boyfriend has. He picks it up, flipping over the cover. 

-

Vision Notebook!!

(The VERY important one)

🔮(*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)

**_PROPERTY OF:_ **

_LEE DONGHYUCK_

_[A messy drawing attempt of a few cats, and weirdly, a snowman.]_

* * *

**Date** : ION FUCKIN KNOW

?????? JUST HAD A DREAM??? ?? 

I walk down the HALLWAY and I open my locker and A LETTER COMES OUT ??

!! it's a LOVE LETTER !!

IS THIS A DREAM ABOUT ME??????? IM GETTING A SECRET ADMIRER?????????????????????? WHAT THE FUCK???? 

yeah THERE WAS A SHIT TON OF SUNS INSIDE??? idk what it means tho who the hell is gonna write about suns??? mf shakespeare?????

PLS I HAVE TO TELL RENJUN N LELE ABOUT THIS

_[A bunch of random scribbles fill up the bottom of the page, most notable are a cluster of question marks.]_

* * *

**Date:** mark SMILED at me today holy sHIT??

It's Hyuck from the future and I'm back, baby!! _[poorly drawn rendition of the sunglasses emoji.]_

Case Study: I don't know what's going on

  * What? I have. A Secret Admirer.
  * Who? We don't know! (literally no evidence)



One thing we DO know: it's…….. about…. suns……

My next course of action? Nothing. I will sit and wait.

Conclusion: ,,,,,UH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

**Date:** jesus take the wheel

FIREPLACE??????????? HUH??. r u kidding me. I opened the letter and BAM I get teleported into someone's house beside a fireplace???? wtf 

like ngl ,,,,, it was cozy tho!!!!

does this mean anything???? it's like 3 am do you expect me to THINK??

Ok it's been a few hours. I came back from school. I thought. 

HA SIKE do I look like I can think??? no!!!!

  * Fireplace. kinda sus.



_[Underneath lies a doodle of a cup of hot chocolate. Maybe. Or is it something else?]_

Conclusion: wtf goes on

* * *

**Date:** it's Wednesday my dudes!!!!!!

NOTHING??? NOTHING HAPPENED TODAY???????????????? UM??? IS THERE A GLITCH???????? 

but idk ?? . . . do I only get two letters??? maybe?? is this a prank?? renjun and chenle didn't believe me btw T^T

ALSO when am I gonna get these letters???? um. much to think about? ? 

((((hello Mr ̶p̶̶r̶̶o̶̶h̶̶p̶̶e̶̶c̶̶y̶ ̶p̶̶r̶̶o̶̶p̶̶e̶̶c̶̶y̶ prophecy man um…………… it would be helpful to at least tell me when this happens??)))

* * *

**Date:** time is an ILLUSION fuck you

(aLEXA play illusion by ateez)

I GOT ANOTHER DREAM BABES it's about flowers!!!!!!!! and there were books as well???? 

I GUESS I GET 3 LETTERS!!!!!!!!! will we have more tmr???? idk!!!!! 

what do flowers and books mean anyways??? Is this an aesthetic? ??? 

Case Study: flowers and books??

  * ayo is this a reference to what S.A likes??? 
  * flowers…… perhaps… they own a flower shop?? 
    * you know who owns a flower shop?? 
    * CHENLE ('s mom but DOESNT MATTER)



_[The name is circled with a red pen.]_

  * they don't believe me when I say I have a secret admirer tho >:( maybE they're BOTH IN THIS PLAN :00 A PRANK??????? 
  * but BOOKS???? chenle is literally Jared, 19



Conclusion: can't trust these bitches

_[The bottom of the page is decorated by various flowers, with small text captioning it.]_

hehe bee eat flowr

* * *

**Date:** it's EVERY. dAy bRO

idk what THIS was about? ?? Like?? galaxy…. .. two ̶s̶̶i̶̶h̶̶l̶̶o̶̶u̶̶e̶̶t̶̶t̶̶e̶̶s̶ ̶s̶̶h̶̶i̶̶l̶̶o̶̶u̶̶a̶̶t̶̶t̶̶e̶̶s̶ ̶s̶̶h̶ ̶s̶̶i̶̶l̶̶l̶̶o̶̶u̶ silhouettes.. beside each other ?? is this becoming some level of ̶p̶̶i̶̶l̶ philosophy I can't comprehend?? 

is this a side effect?? I use Big Words?? (omg brain pls it's 4 am I can't SPELL)

_[underneath are two stickmen standing together.]_

Is this some soulmate shit?? idk it's 4 am… shit happens..

did I mention it's 4 am.

HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

EY WAIT….. what if I looked up the meanings of this dream. bruh. ,..

* * *

**Date:** sun is shining,, I am Dying™

I thought about the library having a shit ton of books about dreams,, because LISTEN half of the school are vd-seers????? 

so one could assume there would be books about dreams and their meanings and shit????? 

and I arrive at the library all ready to get some books BUT the shelves are like empty

and I'm like:?????

and then I remember that the seniors have a seer exam coming up and I'm like. SO DUMB omg 

Case study: so I have, like, no braincells

  * Anyways I searched the internet so all's good
  * dreaming about galaxies represent my creativity?? and that I am "looking at the broader picture and are more aware of your surroundings"?? uh ok,,
  * books mean calmness?? and knowledge… mf basic ass bitch
  * flowers are.. uh. a lot of things like feelings and shit,, ehhhh.,, 



WAIT?? "Flowers can also denote a particular time or season."??? TELL ME MORE??????????? 

( I can't find anything eLSE)

  * hehe fireplaces symbolise warmth and comfort
  * suns mean enlightenment?? peace??? good omens?? i saw a shit ton?? oo 
    * SUNS MEAN SONS TOO?? WAIT WILL I HAVE A SHIT TON OF SONS????????



* * *

**Date:** I don't get all of this

Ok I …. don't know why I'm trusting this sketchy ass site when ,,,, it's in the school curriculum?? I remember Mrs. Kim talking about this shit like "These dreams are straightforward… in the event they are not, you'll have to figure them out yourself" and then she tells us to buy a journal yeah this ,..

uh?? so is this related to the writing in my letters or something?? because when I open the letters all this shit happens.. …. WAIT YEAH MAYBE???

HOL Y S HIIIIT I SOLVED IT????

GASP?????? OHHHHH BIG BRAIN TIME

conclusion: ITS THE LETTERS. ITS THE FUCKING LETTERS!!!!!!!

* * *

**Date:** we r feeling GOOD about this bois

A RACETRACK,, like the running ones?????

……….I woke up feeling exhausted today UH.

……………………...who's writing about running now..?

_[Doodles of teddy bears litter the page.]_

hah literally can't think rn! is the letter related to running or something. Why?

Case Study: discos tang

  * ok. first of all. running. I hate that shit jfc I hate gym so much like?? Mr. Park WHY are you doing this????????
  * Second of all. who's gonna write about running in a LOVE LETTER. is this some kind of pickup line??
  * third of all. I just REMEMBERED this was a love letter??? I'm supposed to find out who's writing these too?? but like??? I flipped thru my pages and wtf am I on. I did not get touched by this shit at all. 
  * oh no what if I DONT fall in love with my SA???
  * I already am not in love with my SA ?? I have a fat throbbing crush on mark lee ??????????? I know I can't say that irl for the LIFE of me but him !!!!!! 



conclusion: god DAMNIT

fate WHY did you do me like this???

* * *

**Date:** is this allowed?? is this allowed??!!!

LIKE???????? I love mark and all ?? man?? him??? he spares me a glance and I am FLOORED. the power he holds over me!! 

he can step on me but he's too nice to do that!!

also when he's playing basketball???????????????????????? 10/10 bruh omg . 

and he also plays the guitar holy shit that boy !!! 

I WENT OFF TRACK WITH THAT. I HOPE NO ONE READS THIS BOOK HOLY SHIT I 

ANYWAYS!!

I have a secret admirer too!!! what the Fuck!!!!!!!! is this what a love triangle feels like although my S.A doesn't know I'm crushing on someone else???? I feel so bad holy shit. 

* * *

**Date** : NO DREAM????!!!

LADS I DIDNT GET A DREAM TODAY WHAT…… the simulation broke again…. .. is this the end??? goodbye extremely entertaining dream boy?? (is it a boy because I am gay as fuck) 

also fuck this I shouldn't be reducing someone's FEELINGS into entertainment!! 

_[various angry faces all over]_

ALSO I WAS THINKING UH?? IF THE SA IS IN MY SCHOOL…. THEY MUST BE A SEER OFC?? Like I was thinking they were a vp-seer????? they write prophecies and poems and shit right?? plus the dream about the book?? yeah???

* * *

**Date:** owo? what's this?

I got another dream!!!! it's a different perspective today O_o

ITS A BOY!!

(gender reveal parties b like:)

dream boy that's his new name!!!! here he was um?? ?? writing ?? I was in his room!! his desk at least? it was pretty messy.. there was a lot of.. um.. paper everywhere (I'm sorry!!) he was also kinda frustrated oof????, yikes!

case study: SO????

  * it's a boy. writing me letters
  * uh
  * ??



conclusion: congrats! it's a boy!!

* * *

**Date:** THE FIRST LETTER T HE LETTERS

IT CAME OMG IT CAME??????? IT WAS IN MY LOCKER AND!!!!! iTS SWEETER THAN I IMAGINED WTF??? riGHT THEN I WAS BLUSHING AAAAAA 

ITS ABOUT MY SMILE!!! MY SMILE IS VERY BRIGHT?? LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS?? OMG sthap it Q/////Q 

ALSO. there was a LION sticker in the envelope?? I put it back hehe

also the dream said nothin about lions wtf Mr prophecy man I trusted u 

Renjun's theories

  * it's not a prank because why would I have visions about this 
  * probably my soulmate because why would I have visions about this
  * they're obviously related to the letters and maybe the SA because why would I have visions about this



conclusion: why would I have visions about this

_[The edge of the page is vandalised by a very questionable Moomin (unsure) sketch]_

lol renjun if u ever see this sorry I botched it

* * *

**Date:** idk what to take away from this

SO??? it was about dream boy putting in the lion sticker in the envelope?? hmmmM 

lions…….? 

there were also polaroids on his wall!! they were all kinda blurry tho? I couldn't see their faces :/ 

AHA ONE polaroid had like um.. "my little lion" on it?? so ??? he must be related to lions or something..

who in our school is related to lions??? ion fuckin kno (future hyuck here: yea that's what chenle said too)

AHHHHH SECOND LETTER?? it's abOut keeping warm everytime he sees me his heart is on fire???????, THATS WHAT THE FIREPLACE WAS ABOUT !!!!!!!! THERE'S A LION DOODLE THERE TOO AN ABSOLUTE DORK??

* * *

**Date:** no letters today T∆T 

I didn't get a dream last Wednesday too?? maybe it's because I don't get letters on Wednesday?? WHY?

are they related somehow?? i don't get dreams on days I don't get letters? suspicious..

* * *

**Date:**???WTF JUST HAPPENED

SO?? I WAS FUCKIN F L O A T I NG?? the envelope opened and BAM ??? WIND TAKES ME AWAY also there were words on the letter?? oho. 

"flying" ,,,, uh "breathless" and "into the air"?? I think?? so it's some kind of pick up line?? maybe? ANYWAYS THAT WAS SCARY

(chanting) THIRD LETTER T H IRD LETTER

it was about giving me a bouquet of pretty words ….. like flowers??.....idk?? well that was what the flowers and book were about! it was…… p cute ngl………...

I SAW MARK AT THE SHOP RENJUN GOES TO??? HE WAS LOOKING AT CHARMS AND LIKE HOLY SHIT I WAS GONNA COMBUST RIGHT THEN AND THERE?? HE KNOWS ME???????? OMG ?? we had the most AWKWARD convo ever 

he said he was buying stuff for his sister but he DOESNT have a sister???? HUH? WEIRDD

* * *

**Date:** SEA CAT

AH?????????? SO THERE WAS A CLIFF, right! and there was an OCEAN and it was FOGGY AND SHIT!!!.??? and then there were SEAGULLS!!!!! SEAGULLS???????? and there was NO letter ????? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN ?!?!?!???????? HELLO??????

is dream boy loud ??? like a seagull? does he like fries??? does he live by the sea?? is he a sea boy?? we may never know!!

also did you know seagull in Japanese is sea cat I am losing my mind at 5 am!!!!!

* * *

**Date:** i can't believe it's not butter !!!

bro gave me a CHOCOLATE bar today get you a man like THIS !!!!!!

MILKY WAY. it was a mil K y way chocolate bar……… I guess we know what that dream meant now !! and the connecting line soulmate shit!??? nice

AAAAAAAAA??????!!!!???

mARK ASKED ME TO HELP WITH A MUSIC PROJECT I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE ASKED ME TO BE A VOCALIST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THIS A MF DREAM !!!! 

wAIT NO if this was a dream then it'd come true anyways HA TAKE THAT

also side note: jun and lele CLOWNED me for getting asked to do a music project with mark I need new friends smh

* * *

**Date:** HUH!!!!!???????

solar system ??? BUT LIKE GLASS MARBLES ?????? LIKE THIS:

_[A sketch of the solar system]_

IDK MAN I CANT DRAW MARBLES ???

no thoughts head EMPTY

lads today is Not a good day. The Vibes? Bad. Me? on the edge of an existential crisis. what happens if SA confesses and I am Not in love with him ????????????? like brb on my way to Canada to live a new life as Peter Lee!!!

* * *

**Date:** woah WOAH

OWAH I was FLYING like the envelope OPENED AND I FLEW AND THERE WAS WIND AND SHIT !! 

I don't understand anything but……............alright

ALSO.. there were words on the letter: flying, breathless and uh,,,,,, into the air ?? HUH

case study: ……..flying. kinda sus amirite

  * lISTEN why am I flying. why is there wind. is SA part of , like an airplane club? 
  * IS HE A AIRPLANE CAPTAIN?????
  * wait dang having a captain as ur spouse doesn't sound quite bad yo……
  * ANYWAYS remember the seagulls?? they were flying too…. 



conclusion: he's either a captain in training or.. a bird furry

* * *

**Date:** HOL UP

BITCH GAVE ME A LETTER TODAY AND yeah it's about running bUT WE ?? WE FINALLY GOT A NAME !!? ITS M . WHOS NAME STARTS WITH M PLEASE????? MARK?????????? no way tho!! impossible!!!!!!!!!!! WHO ELSE..,.,,,,,,,, 

confession time: I actually don't know half the student body

* * *

**Date:** 2 am that was Fast

Man I literally fell asleep at 11pm today!!! wow look at me having a Great sleep schedule I totally deserve a sticker!!! I'm gonna ransack renjun's collection because I deserve it !! _[A tiny heart doodle]_

I'm back from school and I just mcfucking realised I did Not write down my dream today uHhhhh it's M's room ????? again???? it's kinda creepy ngl…….????!!??

ALSO today's letter was about ME being the brightest star in his night AWW and he gave me a BRACELET TOO !!! HE MADE IT HIMSELF !!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SO PRETTY I 

And like! TODAYS ACTIVITIES FAIR ?? RENJUN IS THE ABSOLUTE DEVIL FOR MAKING ME GO WITH HIM BUT THEN MARK WAS THERE AND HE WALKED ME TO THE BOOTH IM IN LOVE !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Date:** wake me up inside (literally)

So like first?? I hear a guitar playing,,........ and then I'm. INSIDE the guitar like.. the hole thing ???? that's underneath the string ??

(ayo this sounds Not Very good out of context !!) uh OK I ALREADY know he plays the guitar ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

okok jeez oh my god oh oh my oh oh oh 

first things first. the letter. today was about love feeling like flying. makes sense right. he's not a bird furry.

SECOND ,,, mark called me HYUCK today and asked me to meet up with him after school ! (first love is iconic methinks)

* * *

**Date:** AND WERE NOT FUCKING DONE YET

STORY TIME WITH HYUCK GUYS SO MARK Asks ME TO MEET UP W/ HIM AFTER SCHOOL,,,, RIGHT ??!?!?! aND YEAH HE PASSES ME THE MUSIC SHEET !!!! AND WHEN HE STANDS UP THERES SOME PAPERS ON HIS SEAT AND LIKE ???? THEYRE THE SAME PAPERS M USES FOR HIS LETTERS AnD SO YOU SEE MY POINT???????????? MARK IS DREaM BOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HES DREAM BOY !!!!!!!! 

HE LIKES ME BACK !!!!!!!!!

_[The phrase is underlined messily]_

HOW THE FUCK DO I RESPOND LIKE IN GLAD??????????? BUT CAN I IGNORE HIM ????????????????? uM??????

* * *

**Date:** UGHHHHHHHHHHH

toDays dream was about four leaf clover s which Is Obvious because Mark is a Luck Seer hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh BOY 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mMARK AND I

WERE BOYFRIENDS NOW!!!!!!

HES SUCH A BIG ASS DORK LIKE !!! HE GOT CUE CARDS TO CONFESS TO ME LIKE ????!?!?!?! NERD BUT I LOVE HIM ????? and also chenle and renjun and lucas and jeno from 2A and marks friends were there too like UHHH busybodies much !!

um…………….,,,,,,,, since this is the end?? of this cool ass Adventure I guess I won't be using this book anymore …………….. :"((((((

_[A bunch of sad faces litter the bottom margin of the page]_

byeeeee!!!!!!!

-

"Markly, let's go, we're almost late— Wait, _what_ are you reading?!" Donghyuck's voice rings in his ears. 

Mark looks up, and smiles innocently, "Nothing." 

"Don't _fucking_ read that, Mark! _Privacy!"_ The tips of Donghyuck's ears turn red, and Mark giggles at the sight. 

"That's what _I_ said when you took my wallet," 

"That's because you _suck_!" 

**Author's Note:**

> un: (briefly mentioned in Chenle's text) the measurement of the amount of luck someone has in this au
> 
> I started this in September and wrote half of it in November.. then I kinda forgot about it 💀💀 so I hope the writing styles r still coherent teehee
> 
> damn will there be a prequel? I don't know. I don't know why the last line is That but ok ,, I guess...,
> 
> ehet I hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
